Embodiments of the present technique relate generally to positioning systems, and more particularly to relative positioning systems and methods for use in guided navigation.
Positioning systems provide location information to allow multi-user and multi-device associations. Particularly, certain positioning systems provide relative position information that allows for enhanced configuration and connection of proximal devices, thus enhancing multiple user and/or device interactions. Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) or Global positioning systems (GPS), for example, typically provide location information for outdoor localization. Certain mobile systems that do not favor inclusion of GPS systems owing to size, costs, and consumptions constraints, however, may employ positioning systems including an external reference infrastructure. These systems measure distances between the object and the reference infrastructure, often computing object positions using a central system.
Some positioning systems, for indoor environments, such as for buildings having weak GPS signal reception, employ Bluetooth, IrDA device discovery, WiFi cell ID, or radio signal strength for fine-grained modeling of spatial relationships. As a further example, aircraft landing systems use optical landing aids, such as visual approach slope indicator (VAST) systems and/or radio-signal positioning systems such as instrument landing systems (ILS) for providing optical glide slope information for aircrafts approaching a fixed runway. These systems, however, may not be suitably adapted for positioning two moving objects relative to each other.
In particular, certain mobile systems allowing “peer-to-peer” interactions favor relative positioning systems that entail minimal infrastructure and can operate even in unfamiliar environments. Aerial refueling, for example, requires precise positioning of a receiver aircraft with respect to a tanker aircraft for safe engagement of corresponding probe and drogue for dispensing fuel. Although it is desirable for the drogue and probe to remain stationary for refueling, the probe-drogue combination has a relatively large dynamic response to disturbances caused by wind gusts, turbulence, and/or a bow wave created by the receiver aircraft. The requirement of precise relative spatial positioning of two rapidly moving aircrafts, thus, makes in-flight refueling a challenging operation.
Accordingly, certain aerial refueling systems employ optical systems for positioning refueling drogues with respect to refueling probes attached to the receiver aircraft. The relative unmaneuverability of the refueling drogue and the size, cost and complexity of positioning equipment, however, renders these systems inadequate for operations requiring precise positioning. Accordingly, positioning systems that allow precise positioning of moving objects relative to each other in different operating conditions are desirable.